Sly Fox
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: 10. Here it is. 9. 8. 7. This is it, 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  Go. Foxface from district 5 has set her heart on winning the hunger games. here is her struggle, and her attempts. Read. Laugh. Review. Repeat. Thank you
1. Everrest

**10. **Here it is. **9. 8. 7. **This is it, 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Go.

I take off like all the other tributes. Off the platform, past the mines in the ground that my mentor told me about. Nobody pays any attention to me, probably not thinking that I'm a threat. I will show them. I will win.

While I'm running past people, I hear the sound of misery and death start. I grab a small backpack as I watch people fight over the simplest items. Time pause for a second as I watch my fellow tribute from 5 fall to the ground. His eyes meet mine as he's hand falls limp over the object he and another tribute were fighting over. I look closer at the fallen water bottle and time unfreezes. I sling the backpack over as the tribute turns to face me. He smiles and I turn and run.

I run and run till I can't hear the fighting anymore and I also fall from exhaustion. I lean against a rock, catching my breath and try to come to terms with what I just saw. Everett is killed, I never knew him well, probably only talked to him a handful of times. But he still meant something to me. He meant what little home I have left.

I go through my backpack on the soft, pokey pine-needles at the base of a tree. Inside was one water bottle, half gone pack of crackers and a small knife that looked more like a pocket-knife, also a small first-aid kit. I turn the small dirty, white box in my hands. It couldn't hold more than a few Band-Aids.

I look up at the sky as the sun was at the horizon. I hadn't noticed, soon it would be cold. I found a wedge in-between the rock and the tree and piled needles along it.

I wedged myself as far back as I could and pulled the backpack against my chest. I looked up at the names in the sky and closed my eyes before Everett's name to make sure I wouldn't cry. If I cried, I would forget about my strategy. And strategy is _everything._


	2. Clicking

**A/N okay, so when I post this chapter, PLEASE give me ideas for the next one. My mind is as dry as the arena. Also, I used a creature that was from the 50****th**** hunger games, but I brought it here. I thought that it would be cool to bring in real creatures**

Waking up from the few times I fell asleep was torture. Falling asleep was worse. I relive all my nightmares I've ever had when I close my eyes, watching the games at 7, my name being pulled in the reaping, my father holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be ok. No, it's not ok. Nothing is ok anymore.

I start to stand around first light and gather my belongings. I had to do what my mentor said, and go as far away from all the tributes as possible. But I had ideas of my own, my dad always told me I was stronger in my mind then my fists. Of course he would tell me that to quite me from messing stuff up, but that part can be ignored.

If I could just follow the important tributes around, I could feed off them. Like a parasite, but more visible. I will decide tonight.

My throat aches with thirst as I trek the arena. Water is a problem, I need it soon. This is a forest, there must be water somewhere. I jump once and feel the ground, doesn't feel moist enough to hold water. Come on, it must be staring me in the face! I continue my walk as I think about where I could look. The arena was strange in a way that we knew it never changed locations, but it could change terians. This year's hunger games looked like a giant untouched forest. You can hear the insects buzz in the bushes and mockingjays sing their songs.

The mockingjays reminded me of my threat, the Girl On Fire, Katniss Everdeen. Her and her mockingjay pin were spreading like, well, fire through Panem. Because of her and her "lover" she probably has the most sponsers. I swear, if she ever tries to become my alley, she will end up with a knife in her back. They must all think im an idiot because im 14, I can see right through the "lovers" and I can see right through these games.

The bugs in the bushes chirp louder as I come to a part of the trail where large logs block my path. I push myself on top of one log and slide down with a large thud. I start my stride when I feel a slight tug on my boot. A large insect about the size of both my hands has its pinches wrapped on a piece of my leather boot. I bend down and grab its end and toss it in a bush. The clicking gets even louder as tons of the little insect- things spill out of the log. A couple jump up and grabbed my arm with their jaws. I shake my arm as I panic and the bugs still latch on. I start to ran down the trail as fast as I can. They look much like grasshoppers or crickets, but with large pincers that they would click continuously.

I stumble and bruise my knee as I run but I get back up and continue. My breathing hardened and my heart beat like a drum. I pulled myself up a tree and waited to see if the bugs would pass. I pull the bugs on my arm but it just causes more pain and blood. The bugs stopped right around the tree's roots and surrounded it. They start to climb after me persistently, up the trunk of the tree. I yelp and jump off the branch and keep running with the bugs at my heels.

I close my eyes to keep from screaming from the bugs and also from the pain in my arm. I hear splashing by my feet, I open my eyes and look around. The bugs were at the edge of the water not even trying to cross it. I smile victoriously and slam the side of my arm against a tree that was growing halfway through the stream. The bugs on my arm stop chirping and fall to the stream dead. I watch them go down the stream before I wash my face in the cool water. I sit on the rocks by the water and cup my hands and drink thinking about my plan earlier.

Tomorrow, I will track down either district 12 or the careers and be more deadly and persistant than even clicking-bugs.


End file.
